Namida no Iro
|type = Single |album = 4 Akogare My STAR |artist = ℃-ute |released = April 23, 2008 May 14, 2008 (Single V) May 18, 2008 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2008 |length = 13:22 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Koero! Rakuten Eagles 5th indies single (2008) |Next = Edo no Temari Uta II 6th single (2008) }} Namida no Iro (涙の色; Color of Tears) is Japanese pop Hello! Project group ℃-ute's fifth major single. It was released on April 23, 2008 under the Zetima label in regular and limited editions, with the limited edition coming with a bonus DVD. The first pressings of the limited and regular editions contain a card with a serial number on it that allow buyer to enter to win tickets to a fan club event. Tracklist thumb|right|220px|Namida no Iro (MV) CD #Namida no Iro #Darling I LOVE YOU (℃-ute ver.) (ダーリン I LOVE YOU (℃-ute ver.)) #Namida no Iro (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Namida no Iro (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Namida no Iro (PV) #Namida no Iro (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Koero! Rakuten Eagles (越えろ! 楽天イーグルス) #Koero! Rakuten Eagles Making of (越えろ! 楽天イーグルス メイキング映像) #℃-ute's One Day with the Touhoku Rakuten Golden Eagles (℃-ute の一日 (東北楽天ゴールデンイーグルス)) Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna TV Performances *2008.04.24 MUSIC JAPAN *2008.05.17 Music Fair 21 Concert Performances #Namida no Iro #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ #*Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #*°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ #*Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ #*Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ - Okai Chisato #*Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ #Darling I LOVE YOU #*Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ #*Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ Trivia *A different version of "Darling I LOVE YOU" performed by Berryz Koubou appeared as the B-side of their single, Dschinghis Khan. *The single was originally supposed to be Juliet Juliet, but at the last second, the song and dance were changed around and it was released as Namida no Iro instead. Juliet Juliet was later performed for the first time during their winter 2012 tour. Oricon Chart Positions *'Total sales:' 33,422 Single V *'Total sales:' 5,204 Video File:℃-ute 『涙の色』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Single V Discography: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Namida no Iro, Darling I LOVE YOU (°C-ute ver.) Category:C-ute Singles Category:2008 Singles Category:2008 Releases Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2008 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2008 Single Vs Category:2008 Event Vs